Talk:Elder God Demonbane
Would it be possible for us to insert this image as the main one, while the current one to be put lower on the page to represent Athela Aeturnum? The Everlasting (talk) 17:02, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Let me see if I can render that image, I also have a pic for the Lemuria Impact https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B73j4cBXUYRNX0gyZm9HRkd1Rk0/view?usp=sharing FanofRPGs (talk) 17:03, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'd prefer if we had the background, especially since a render appears to be rather difficult to make, with the lighting effects and all that. The Everlasting (talk) 17:05, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I replaced the image. Antvasima (talk) 17:26, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Ant. The Everlasting (talk) 17:27, April 5, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Antvasima (talk) 17:29, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps, if it wouldn't be a problem, it could be replaced with this? It's the current pic's full CG. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 17:44, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Or, if that one is too long, perhaps this one? The Everlasting (talk) 17:54, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Can we also add that lemuria impact scan, or should I wait for it to be translated? FanofRPGs (talk) 17:54, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I have replaced the header image again. Antvasima (talk) 18:59, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank you again Ant. It's a pretty cool image, no? The Everlasting (talk) 19:19, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes, it looks nice. Antvasima (talk) 19:27, April 5, 2016 (UTC) k a redditer translated a scan https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B73j4cBXUYRNUmxsVzNzd2hCdjg/view?usp=sharing 輝くトラペソヘドロン / Shining Trapezohedron それは煮え滾る混沌とした混沌アザトースの宇宙を氷結/拘束/封滅した神器であり、無限に存在する世界そのもの。 It is the god tool which freezed/restricted(binded)/sealed and destroyed the caosic space of caosic Azathoth which is like boiling, and it is the world itself which exist unlimitedly His attack killed and destroyed the court in other words by the sounds of it FanofRPGs (talk) 20:00, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I asked my Japanese friend since that redditor seems a teeny little bit off with its caosic stuff. It is a sacred god-weapon, that is freezing up/ restraining/ sealing and destroying the universe of boiling chaotic chaos Azathoth, and that is the world itself that exists without limit. The phrase 封滅 is a coined word from 封+滅, where 滅 means destroy, overthrow, ruin, exterminate Aurugermil (talk) 21:04, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Can your Japanese friend help FanofRPGs with his translation project of Demonbane 2? If he could check through the scans, and find the relevant ones that justify the ACF rankings, this would be very appreciated. Antvasima (talk) 05:22, April 6, 2016 (UTC) @Aurugermil that would help greatly FanofRPGs (talk) 15:25, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Irrelevant is not a level of Striking Strength. Could someone please change it to 'High Hyperverse level+ 'Ryukama (talk) 16:51, June 4, 2016 (UTC) I have fixed it. Antvasima (talk) 18:29, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Ryukama (talk) 01:53, June 5, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Antvasima (talk) 04:41, June 5, 2016 (UTC) For his Attack Potency Can we add for his Attack Potency that he is able to to destroy the realm of Azathoth? That constitutes as a high 1-A feat, right? FanofRPGs (talk) 00:06, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Beyond Higher Dimensional levels J_Hagane wrote: Elder god demonbane is not beyond the concept of higher dimensional. However, under special circumstances, he may gain such abilities. Is it accurate? J.J. Chambers February 18, 2017 (UTC) See Matthew's response here. And our Demonbane explanation blog here. Going by the extremely comparatively low scale of DYN Freaks, it seems like the author has forgotten most of the concepts that he originally established/borrowed from H.P. Lovecraft long ago. However, being beyond the concept of dimensions by using the Shining Trapezohedrons, rather than by itself, technically fits with what little I know about the franchise. Antvasima (talk) 10:20, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Oh, thank you, Ant. J.J. Chambers February 18, 2017 (UTC) No problem. Antvasima (talk) 18:26, February 18, 2017 (UTC)